Murushierago
Murushierago '' ''Black-Winged Great Demon '' Its release command is '"Enclose"' (鎖せ, ''tozase).[88] Murciélago unleashes a black (with green outline) burst of spiritual energy that falls around bearer as green rain. In his released state, bearer becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form he gains large black bat wings on his back, the hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of a bone-like mask centers atop the head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. Black, broad and triangular lines form on the face and the fingernails lengthen. The attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, bearer can use his wings for flight. ' Resurrección Special Ability': bearer gains great physical abilities in this form. · Javelin Generation: bearer gains the ability to generate green energy javelins. They can be used as ranged weapons throwing them at an opponent and as a melee weapon. · Enhanced Speed: speed is greatly enhanced, enabling bearer to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself. · Enhanced Spiritual Power: once released bearers black, green outlined spiritual energy permeates the area, it is intense enough to create a profound effect on others as well as to cause what appears as green rain to fall in the surrounding area when he releases. · High-Speed Regeneration: Despite gaining great attack power, speed, and durability, murushierago’s greatest strength lies in it’s regenerative power. Bearer can quickly regenerate any part of the body except for the brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that they have sufficient spiritual energy. · Enhanced Hierro: Hierro is also vastly increased in strength. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), "Sword's Release: Second Level") this form is referred to as "True Despair", both before and after its release, because the immensely dense spiritual pressure it releases instills despair upon those around it. While it retains the black wings, the long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with the chest bare and large hole dripping black, blood-like liquid. The waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which also covers the arms and legs. The fingers grow claw-like extensions and the feet become like talons. The irises of the eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under the eyes increase in size and turn black. The bone mask remains turn into two long horns. A very long and thin but powerful tail grows which is capable of being used as a weapon or to lift and strangle a victim. · Overwhelming Spiritual Power: bearer's already-immense spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering this second stage. Even being within the vicinity of it’s release instills despair on those who can sense it. the density of it's spiritual power is so vast that it can hardly be identified as ki.'' It feels like there's an ocean above the sky." '''Lanza del Relámpago' (雷霆の槍 (ランサ・デル・レランパーゴ), ransa deru reranpāgo; Spanish for "Lance of the Lightning", Japanese for "Lance of Thunder and Lightning"): bearer creates a javelin-like weapon using spiritual power, which can be used as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, which makes the attack difficult to use at close range. While it can be used in rapid succession, it is difficult to control their trajectory. This attack can be used as a blade, that can be used to either disintegrate material upon impact, or to cut. Category:Shinmei-ryū Category:Resurrección